Jealous? Maybe!
by KimFamily9394
Summary: BTS FF, VKook! "Kookie, jangan diamkan aku, lebih baik kau marah dan tampar atau pukul aku daripada kau diam begini." PLAK "Ya Kookie, kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya V sambil mengelus pelan pipinya yang ditampar sayang oleh Jungkook.


**Title : BTS Drabble**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/VKook (V X Jungkook)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik saya (maunya sih milik saya ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik saya.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hari ini member BTS sedang dalam keadaan free time, karena mereka habis melaksanakan BTS Trylogi pt. 2. Jadi, dorm BTS sedang sepi karena member sedang pergi, seperti Rapmon dan Suga yang pergi kencan, Jin dan Jimin yang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan sekalian pergi menonton atau seperti J-hope yang pergi ke rumah orangtuanya.

Yang tersisa hanyalah dua makhluk sama gender namun beda sifat. Yang satu seseorang yg berusia 20 tahun sedangkan yang satu berusia 18 tahun. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu adalah Kim Taehyung, yang dikenal sebagai V, seseorang yang memiliki tingkah aneh bin ajaib, tak heran jika dia disebut sebagai member 4D, lengkap dengan fasilitas aliennya(?).

Sedangkan pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu bernama Jeon JungKook atau dikenal sebagai golden magnae, magnae yang polos namun entah dosa apa ia harus mendapatkan kekasih seperti alien 4D tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menyerap ilmu dari pemberian sang kekasih, ilmu berupa kejahilan, dan terkutuklah waktu yang membuat mereka bersama, sehingga hyung-hyungnya harus pasrah saat mendapatkan kejahilan dari mereka -minus Suga dan Rapmon, karena member BTS takut pada Suga dan juga ada Rapmon yang seorang leader-.

"HOAAAAHHHMMM" Dengan tidak elitnya seorang namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu menguap dengan mulut yang sangat lebar, jauh dari kata elit untuk ukuran seorang public figure. Ia pun meraih jam weker disampingnya, ia melotot kaget.

"ASTAGA!" Lagi-lagi dengan tidak elitnya dia berteriak sehabis melihat jam tersebut.

"Aku sangat kelelahan sehingga melewatkan sarapan pagi, kasian sekali makhluk-makhluk di dalam perut ku ini, ne cacing-cacing di perut ku, maafkan aku yang telah menyengsarakan kalian nde." Dengan dalam keadaan mode anehnya ia berceloteh dalam dunianya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan dunianya ia beranjak ke dapur untuk memakan apa yang ada, ia berharap semoga satu dari sekian hyungnya mengasihani dia untuk menyisakan sarapan hari ini.

Ia singgah sebentar di hadapan kulkas, ia merasa sangat haus. Saat akan membuka kulkas, ia melihat sebuah memorandum tertempel di bagian depan atas kulkas tersebut.

-Saat kalian membaca ini,kami sedang pergi keluar,aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian begitu susah dibangunkan untuk sarapan, tapi aku rasa mungkin kalian sangat lelah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membangunkan kalian, aku menyisakan sarapan tadi pagi untuk kalian, makanlah, dan ingat, jangan mengacaukan dorm atau kau akan tanggung akibatnya. #Suga –

Begitulah isi memorandum tersebut, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki hyung seperti Suga, walau terlihat galak dan diktator, ia sangat menyayangi member BTS, ia masih ingat bagaimana khawatirnya seorang Min Yoongi saat dia dan magnae BTS kesasar di bandara.

Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka diomeli, ia tahu itu karena hyungnya itu tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Sehingga sejak saat itu, Suga dan kekasihnya, sang leader berbagi tugas saat di bandara, dengan Suga berada di posisi depan menuntun jalan dan Rapmon di posisi belakang untuk mengawal semua member BTS.

Kenapa bukan Rapmon yang di depan? Jawabannya simple, karena Suga adalah sosok yang mungil kalau tidak mau dikatakan pendek, takutnya bukannya mengawal malah ia yang akan ketinggalan. Sejak saat itu,ia dan Jungkook sepakat menganggap Rap Mon dan Suga sebagai orang tua mereka.

Berbicara tentang Jung Kook, ia sedikit bingung mengapa pencuri hatinya itu menjadi lebih diam kepadanya dan mengacuhkannya sejak konser semalam usai. Saat ia menanyakan kenapa sang kekasihnya diam saja, ia pun harus puas dengan jawaban "aku lelah", kebohongan macam apa itu.

Ayolah V sudah bersamanya lebih dari dua tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menghapal kebiasaan JungKook, dan ia sangat paham bahwa selelah-lelahnya seorang Jungkook tidak akan pernah menjadi pendiam saat bersama V, kecuali kalau V juga dalam keadaan habis energi alias tidur.

Setahunya, Jungkook akan bersikap seperti itu saat ia dalam keadaan sakit atau saat mereka dalam keadaan mempunyai masalah. Ia yakin Jungkook tidak sedang sakit, opsi kedua adalah pilihan yang menurutnya paling benar, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia memutuskan untuk memakan sarapannya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang ia yakini adalah milik sang magnae, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hai Kookie, selamat pagi" Sapa V tak lupa dengan perlengkapan senyumnya yang mampu membuat ARMY menjerit-jerit dan membuat Jungkook tersipu. Namun, sepertinya ia harus puas saat hanya mendapatkan gumaman berisikan tiga huruf "hmm" dari Jungkook.

Setelah mereka duduk untuk menikmati sarapannya, V pun menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan mengelusnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" V bertanya kepada Jungkook yang hanya terfokus kepada makanannya.

"Tidak ada apa apa, sebaiknya hyung makan sarapannya, aku sedang lapar dan tidak ingin diganggu" Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu mesra dengan piring. Setelah habis makan, Jungkook meletakkan piringnya ke wastafel yang diikuti oleh V.

"Kookie, tolong jangan diamkan aku, aku tahu kau sedang marah padaku, tolong jelaskan apa kesalahan ku"

"Kau tak tahu apa kesalahan mu, lalu kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku sedang marah pada mu, kau aneh"

"Hey Jungkook..." V mengikuti langkah Jungkook dan berakhir di kamar Jungkook dan Rapmon. Ia sebenarnya jengkel mengapa ia tidak bisa sekamar dengan Jungkook, rasanya ia ingin menggunduli manajernya walaupun sebenarnya ini semua adalah kelakuan dari Suga hyung yang tidak mengijinkannya sekamar dengan Jungkook, dengan alasan Jungkook masih polos.

Cih kalau ia tidak sayang nyawa, ia akan meninju hyung yang merangkap sebagai ummanya itu. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya khayalan metaforgana saja.

"Ayolah Jungkook, jawab aku"

"..."

"Baby~"

"..."

"Dear~"

"..."

"Honey~"

"krik krik krik" Panggilan sayangnya tiba tiba disahuti oleh seekor jangkrik yang entah kenapa bisa numpang eksis, seolah-olah mengatakan "Hahaha Taehyung, you got no jams" dengan ala RapMon.

Ia berjanji setelah masalahnya dengan baby magnaenya selesai, ia akan menyuruh kawanan aliennya untuk membakar jangkrik sialan itu.

"Jeon Jungkook"

"..." Ternyata sumbu kesabaran seorang Taehyung itu pendek. Ia akan bertindak tegas kali ini.

BRUKK!

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar, kali ini yang jatuh bukan sebuah benda, melainkan sesosok alien menyerupai manusia jatuh atau tepatnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas badan Jungkook. Yups, saat ini V sedang menimpa Jungkook.

"Lepaskan hyung." Perintah Jungkook sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayang hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu oleh V.

"Hyung, lepaskan, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu."

"Tidak sebelum kau katakan kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku." Keheningan menjawab perkataannya, ia hanya bisa mendesah frustasi kembali.

"Ayolah Kookie, jawab atau aku akan memperkosa mu disini sekarang juga." Mendengarkan hal itu, Jungkook hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan pahit.

"Ya baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menindih ku? Kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas." Dengan setengah kecewa, V beranjak dari badan Jungkook. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Jungkook.

"Kemarilah" Perintah sang dominan sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Tidak mau."

"Jungkook, jangan keras kepala."

"Apa perduli mu."

"Aku perduli tentang mu."

"Kau suka sekali berbohong."

V kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sangat sulit menakhlukkan Jungkooknya di saat seperti ini.

SREETT

Dengan segera dan sekuat mungkin ia menyeret Jungkook kedalam pangkuannya dalam keadaan posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aww, Kim Taehyung bodoh, ini sangat sakit." Umpat sang magnae.

"Apa mu yang sakit?"

"Tangan ku, kau terlalu kuat menariknya." Cup~ Dengan seenak bibirnya V, ia mengecup tangan Jungkook yang baru saja menjadi korban kebiadaban tarikannya. Melihat itupun, Jungkook tersipu. V melingkarkan kedua tangan Jungkook ke lehernya,saat akan ditarik kembali oleh Jungkook, ia menahannya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali~"

"Apa masalah mu"

"Tidak ada, setidaknya biarkan saja seperti ini."

"Aku tak mau"

"Kau harus mau, jarang sekali kita seperti ini."

"Itu karena kau yang tidak peka bodoh." Umpat Jungkook dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit kedepan mereka habiskan hanya berdiam diri, tanpa ada niat untuk memulai percakapan, karena jujur saja baik V maupun Jungkook sangat menikmati saat saat seperti ini.

"Kookie, jangan diamkan aku, lebih baik kau marah dan tampar atau pukul aku daripada kau diam begini."

PLAK

"Ya Kookie, kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya V sambil mengelus pelan pipinya yang ditampar sayang oleh Jungkook.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang." Jawab Jungkook dengan santai.

"Sadisnya" batin V. Mungkin saja kesadisan milik Suga sudah menular kepada kekasihnya ini.

V membelai surai halus milik kekasihnya kemudian menangkup pipi chubby milik Jungkooknya. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook namun segera ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Hanya sekali, aku merindukan mu, sangat." Setelahnya V mendekatkan wajahnya kembali namun kali ini Jungkook tidak memberontak. Ia menyesap kuat bibir Jungkook seolah mengatakan kerinduannya yang amat sangat dalam pada kekasihnya.

Setelah merasa butuh oksigen ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan sangat tidak rela. Ia kembali menangkup pipi chubby Jungkook dan menyingkirkan poni sang kekasih dan kemudian melesakkannya ke dadanya.

"Katakanlah, jangan diam saja, aku ingin tahu apa salahku agar aku bisa memperbaikinya. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka." Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook tersenyum dalam pelukan sang kekasih, ini hal yang paling Jungkook sukai, sesuatu yang berbeda dari seorang V yang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang hanya memiliki dua sifat, nyatanya saat ia menjadi kekasinya ia berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa sekaligus memanjakannya, ia bisa menjadi seorang hyung dan kekasih dalam waktu yang sama. Jungkook menarik kepalanya dari dada sang dominan.

"Baiklah, tapi hyung harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Ya sayang~"

"Dan juga hyung harus mentraktir ku se cup ice cream ukuran jumbo~" Ujar Jungkook yang membuat V gemas sekaligus sweatdrop, kekasihnya masih anak-anak.

"Okay okay, sehabis ini kita pergi."

"Yey!" Sorak sang magnae.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya hyung. Kau ingat saat di backstage dan kemudian noona nim memvideokan kita saat kita cover dance itu?" Ucap Jungkook mulai menceritakan hal yang membuatnya mendiamkan V.

"Nde, yang untuk bangtan bomb bukan?"

"Nde, aku sangat sebal padamu hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu V lantas mencubit gemas pipi pujaan hatinya.

"Wae?"

"Karena kau asik dengan Jimin hyung dan mengabaikan ku, aku benci itu"

"Oh, cemburu eoh?"

"Bukan hyung, aku hanya benci kau mengacuhkan ku."

"Hahaha kau benci karena ku abaikan dan karena kau cemburu kan?" Goda V. Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook hanya bisa memukul dada V dan kembali menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada V.

V menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang otomatis membuat Jungkook tiduran dibadan V. V mendongakkan kepala Jungkook kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku Kookie, tapi aku tak berniat mengabaikan mu, aku hanya mengikuti tempo musiknya, aku janji tidak akan mengabaikan mu lagi." Setelah itu V memagut bibir Jungkook, kalau tadi Jungkook hanya diam, kini ia aktif membalas ciuman V.

Ciuman mereka semakin liar, V pun membalikkan badannya dan sukses menindih Jungkook dengan lutut yang ia gesekkan ke selengkangan Jungkook.

"Ahhhhh..." Satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir sang uke. Mereka terus berciuman, V terus mengakses isi mulut Jungkook seolah-olah itu adalah tambang emas. Desahan Jungkook bertambah seiring permainan yang diciptakan sang seme.

"EHM EHM" Mendengar suara deheman, Jungkook segera mendorong V menjauh dan segera duduk. Sementara V terlentang sambil menatap malas kearah pengganggu.

"Ya Jimin ah, apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan selain mengganggu kegiatan ku?" Tanya V.

"Yak, kurang ajarnya kau, panggil aku hyung."

"Kau hanya tua beberapa bulan bukan beberapa tahun dari ku, NOONA." Jawab V dengan menekan nadanya di kata 'noona'.

"YAK, ALIEN SIALAN, AKU INI LAKI LAKI TULEN!" Teriak Jimin kalap.

"Apa perduli ku? Jin hyung, sebaiknya kau bawalah istri mu itu, ajak dia kemana pun, atau mungkin hyung bisa menculiknya ke hotel sampai malam tiba." V memberikan usul sesat kepada Jin.

"Ide bagus V ah, akan ku coba." jawab Jin santai.

"Ya Jinnie hyung, kau kenapa membelanya? Aku ini kekasih mu." Ujar Jimin dengan nada merajuknya.

"Bukan membelanya Jiminnie, aku hanya menerima saran dari dia, dan kurasa dia benar. Sudah berapa hari aku tidak berkunjung?"

"Yak mesum, enyah kau."

"Hey hey, pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihat telenovela murahan kalian. Jin hyung, geret dia, kau hanya menghabiskan waktu dan akan berakhir dengan kau tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Mendengar saran biadab dari V, Jin dengan segera menarik tangan Jimin.

"YA, LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG, AKU MASIH MAU JALAN DENGAN BAIK, KIM TAEHYUNG, AKAN KUADUKAN KAU KEPADA SUGA HYUNG!" Teriakan Jimin memeriahkan suasana dorm yang sepi itu.

"YA JIMIN, KAU KIRA AKU TAKUT!" Teriakan Jimin dijawab dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kencang oleh V. Mendengar itu, Jungkook hanya sweatdrop melihat ketololan prianya ini.

"Kau benar benar konyol hyung."

"Ya, sama-sama, aku juga mencintai mu. Bisa kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tadi?" Ujar V dengan jawaban nyelenehnya.

"Brengsek." Umpat Jungkook dalam hati. V mulai mendekatkan lagi kepalanya pada Jungkook bersiap melanjutkan aktivitas tertundanya. Namun lagi-lagi terhenti karena suara dering ponsel Jungkook. Dengan penuh kekuasaan, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseo."

"HEY KAU MAKHLUK ALIEN, AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU SAMPAI MENODAI ANAK BUNGSU KU, KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN BERNAFAS DENGAN BAIK SETELAH INI!" Suara teriakan galak itu langsung memenuhi telinga V.

"Shit." Umpat V, ia menyesal tidak melihat nick name si penelepon. Itu suara mommynya, Suga. Ia tidak menyangka makhluk setinggi 175 cm itu benar-benar melaporkannya kepada mommynya.

"Aniya mom, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"KAU JANGAN BERBOHONG, AWAS KAU KALAU SAMPAI MENODAI JUNGKOOK!" Teriak Suga, terdengar suara Rapmon yang berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

Mendengar itu, V hanya mendengus konyol "Dasar suami takut istri." Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Yes Mom." Setelah itu telpon diputuskan oleh Suga. Melihat itu Jungkook hanya cekikikan, V melihat itu pun cuma bisa memeluk Jungkook, ia senang akhirnya mataharinya bisa tertawa dan tidak mendiamkannya.

Tapi tanpa Jungkook sadari, V tersenyum bak iblis yang bangkit dari alamnya. "Jimin, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada eyeliner dan bandana mu, percayalah aku berterima kasih pada mulut mu." Ucap V dalam hati dengan senyum yang masih mengeluarkan aura kekejaman.

V pun mengusap sayang surai milik Jungkook, kemudian ia mendengar dengkuran halus milik kekasihnya, ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang terhenti karena kelakuan Jimin. Jika tidak bisa melanjutkannya disini, melanjutkannya di mimpi tidak buruk juga, kkk~

-FIN-

Hola kembali lagi dengan FF singkat VKook  
Sebenarnya ini ingin dijadikan drabble, tapi ternyata hasilnya lebih panjang daripada yang dikira ._.a  
FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa moment ya sudah dijelaskan diatas juga.  
Disini kami akan menjelaskan sesuatu ._. semalam ada yang salah paham, katanya Top!Kookie  
Tidak, Kookie itu bottom disini :" kami lebih suka Bottom!Kookie meskipun sekarang dek Kookie badannya udah bertumbuh lebih besar :')  
Yang mau request FF dari moment tertentu boleh DM atau menghubungi email atau di kotak review, sebisa mungkin akan kami buatkan ^^

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
